


Second Chance

by Fanfiction_Fairy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Civil Reader, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi Ackerman, F/M, I'm french, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fairy/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fairy
Summary: Levi is next to Sasha in the airship during Gaby's attack and everything changes. He dies saving his soldier and someone give him  a second chance to save everyone and change the story so that he finally has a happy ending. But he soon realizes that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. And changing the story make Sanghee enters in his life ... and in his heart.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Start a little short but the chapters will be longer. Hope you will enjoy this fanfic.

It all happened in an instant; Gaby fired a shot at Sacha, but by reflex, Levi got between the bullet and his soldier to save it. The shot hit him in the chest. He heard the panicked screams of everyone around him, especially that of Hanji who begged him to hang on until they returned home. But he couldn't, he knew, he felt it was the end for him. Levi had always believed that the day death came to seek him, he would feel a sense of duty. May he go in peace. Bullshit. He could feel the life leaving his body, he could hear the voices around him and the only thing he could feel was a feeling of sheer failure. He regretted not having forged a stronger bond with Mikasa, the only family he had left. He wished he could have kept Eren from falling into despair. He regretted not showing the kids in his squad that he cared. He regretted so many things, but it was too late, he was dead.  
When he came to himself, he was lying on an extremely comfortable and soft bed. The sheets were crisp white (her favorite color) and smelled terrifical. He wondered if he had finally survived, but he pushed the idea out of his mind when he saw the room he was in. Everything was sumptuous, from the marble tiles to the gilded ceilings. Even for the royal palace in Paradise, it was far too lavish. The captain frowned; where had he landed? Just as he was wondering this he heard someone come into the room. A woman with long blond hair and piercing blue eyelashes had entered the room, holding in her hands a silver platter containing a gold cup. Behind her followed another woman, with long black hair, a pale complexion, and large gray eyes. Gray eyes he knew well since they were identical to his.

“Mom,” he whispered without really believing it. 

The brunette came to sit next to him and took him in her arms, depositing a shower of kisses on his face. Levi hugged him back, unable to hold back the tear that ran down his cheek. His mother died almost 30 years ago and seeing her again made him so happy, even if it meant he was dead.

“My darling, I'm so happy that I can touch you again. Especially since we don't have a lot of time, well it will depend on the choice you make. ”  
“Huh?” The blonde woman who had remained silent until then walked slowly towards him.  
“Hello Levi, my name is Celeste. I am the goddess of reincarnation. ” The little man raised an eyebrow at hearing this. “I came here especially to give you a second chance.” She gave him a soft smile before she sat down on the mattress next to him. ”

“Things are only going to get worse after you die. You tried to fight hate with hate, and it didn't work. There was no way it would work because hate is never the solution. ” She paused before resuming. “I came to suggest that you go back in time and make a difference.” He turned his gaze to his mother to see if it was a joke he was making on everyone who joined the afterlife, but not.  
“What do you mean by 'going back' in time?”  
“I'm going to send you back to 850, two weeks before the fall of Trost, from there it will be up to you to do everything to make things better.”

He took a deep breath before looking at the ceiling. He still found it hard to believe it, but assuming it was the truth, did he want to return to this hell? Did he want to be stuck in all these deaths again? Was he going to be able to protect everyone he loved knowing that he had already failed for the first time? Was he going to be able to save Eren's soul? 

“My angel,” Kuchel said, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. “I know you can do it. You have been such a brave man. I have never ceased to be with you since the day I passed away and I have seen you become an exceptional person that I will always be proud of. If Celeste offers you this, it is because she knows you will get there. ”

The other woman gave him a soft smile as if to confirm his mother's words. He sighed. The thought of being able to save the lives of everyone he loved was truly enticing, even if it meant going back to hell. He turned to his mother and put a hand on her shoulders. 

“Will you wait for me? Huh? ”  
"Of course my dear, but I sincerely hope to see you as late as possible you know." He chuckled and turned to the other woman.  
“How do we do it?”  
“The potion in this vial will take you back in time. You will keep all your memories. From that moment on, you will be the only one to make decisions. I won't impose anything on you. On the other hand, you must know one thing; no matter what choices you make, you won't be able to save everyone. ” At least it was said. He nodded to sign that he understood and looked at his mother. He wanted to soak up that look he had missed so much. She put a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead, starting to sing the same lullaby as when he was little. 

“Levi, we don't have much time so I'm so sorry to cut it short at this point, but we need to hurry where then your soul will stay here.” 

He got up from the bed and stood in front of Celeste with a serious look. This time travel was his only way to save everyone, so he was going to do it. 

“Drink this, it's the potion that will keep you coming back. Remember, you will be two weeks before the fall of Trost. ” He took his mother in his arms one last time grabbed the cup to drink the potion in one go. He winced slightly at the taste of badly brewed tea it had poured into his mouth. The world around him was starting to get cloudy. He saw his mother wave and scream at him just before he left.  
"I will always be there! And I want grandchildren! You missed the woman of your life last time. ” 

He didn't have time to answer because everything around him turned almost black once. He had the unpleasant feeling of falling into a huge bottomless black hole. He muttered inwardly, telling himself that Celeste could have warned of the sensation it would give him. After what seemed like an eternity, he began to hear voices calling for him. He couldn't know what he was saying, but he could hear them. He saw a small beam of light appear and he knew it was good. He was going to get there. The voices got closer and the sounds grew more and more distinct and suddenly he understood. The voices called to him. 

“Captain Levi!”  
“Oh, Shorty, can you hear me?” 

He suddenly opened his eyes and the light attacked his retina. He rubbed his eyes and little by little his vision returned to normal. The blurry shapes were getting sharper and sharper and he could finally make out the people around him. Hange, Miki, Erwin, and his squad Oluo, Petra, Eld Gunther, and Gerald, who had died during the expedition which took place on the same day as the fall of Trost. He watched them carefully in turn, taking the time to soak up this new reality. They were alive. 

“Damn, it worked…” he mumbled under everyone's astonished gaze. He tried to stand up, but very quickly realized that his legs could not carry him. Probably a side effect because he had died and come back to life 4 years earlier. He was barely caught by Mike who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Glad to see his deceased friend again alone to save the others, he patted her cheek with a smile, getting another baffled look from the others. 

“I need to lie down,” he said after a few seconds of silence. Immediately, Gunther came to put his arm around the other shoulder to bring him to his room. The ride was a bit strenuous for him due to the heaviness of his body and he sighed in relief when his body finally touched the mattress. 

“You overwork yourself too much,” Mike growled, adjusting the pillows. "It must have happened from sleeping only three hours a night." The captain groaned and rolled his eyes but didn't answer. He had almost forgotten that his friend had that lesson-giving side that could be unbearable at times. When the two men had finally left his room, he sighed and tried to regain consciousness. spirits. He had managed to go back in time and had the opportunity to turn things around. Reiner and Bertolt would soon come and destroy Trost's Gate and Eren would turn into a titan for the first time. Part of him wanted to prevent the two spies. to do that, but the other part was thinking that if it didn't happen, Eren might never find out his story. _You couldn't save everyone_. Celeste's words were starting to make sense now. He had to do it. the choice between saving a few lives that were close to his heart and saving as many as possible. He now understands the dilemma Erwin has had for all these years. He closed his eyes to better think about what he was going to do. have to do then. But despite all these new constraints, he smiled: he had a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know what you think about it so please fav and comment. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
